


The Kiss For Cash Charity Event

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaky Kris Allen bucks his management and signs on for the Kiss For Cash charity event, knowing that he’ll have to kiss another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss For Cash Charity Event

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kradam_kiss using Anon’s prompt from last round: Adam and Kris don't know each other. They agree to kiss to raise money for charity. You write what happens, and what happens next. (What happens next is more implied than written. Just presume that a LOT happens next. *g*) And if you think I was imagining the two of them standing on the Idol stage for the finale, you'd be right.
> 
> Written: December 28, 2010

Kris Allen and Liza were in the limo on their way to the Nokia Theater, where the Kiss for Cash charity event was being held, when Liza’s phone buzzed. She tapped a button with her manicured nail and checked the screen, and then swore softly.

“This has to be a mistake,” she said.

“What is it?” Kris asked distractedly.

“They paired you with Adam Lambert!”

“Who?” Kris said, having only half been paying attention.

“Adam Lambert, the singer! The notorious out, _gay_ singer!” Liza’s voice rose, and then she visibly tried to calm herself. “And it doesn’t matter who he _is_ , what matters is that they paired you with another man. I have to call Sarah, see if she can fix this.”

Sarah Engleman was one of the coordinators of the charity event, but Kris knew that she wasn’t going to be able to “fix” this.

“There’s nothing to fix,” Kris told Liza, praying that his voice didn’t betray his nerves.

“What do you mean, there’s nothing to fix?” Liza demanded. “Of course there’s something to fix!”

“It’s a charity event to raise money to help stop bullying in school, especially homophobic bullying,” Kris explained slowly. “Same sex kisses are the norm for this event.”

“And you conveniently forgot to mention that?” Liza said, speaking between gritted teeth.

For a moment Kris thought the vein in the middle of her forehead was going to burst.

“Oversight,” Kris lied easily. “The event is co-sponsored by the It Gets Better Project and the Trevor Project, what did you expect?”

“There’s no way you can do this,” Liza announced. “You’re pulling out.”

“No,” Kris said firmly, “I’m not pulling out. It’s for a good cause, and it’s important to me to show my support.”

Kris had slowly been trying to ease away from the squeaky clean image his management had painted him with from day one, but it was like pulling teeth. This was supposed to be the first step towards Kris finally being able to stop hiding who he was, and Kris was damned if he was going to let Liza screw up all his careful planning.

Liza ignored him. She lowered the glass separating the two of them from the driver and commanded, “Turn around and take us back home.”

“He doesn’t work for you,” Kris took great pleasure in reminding her. “Besides, it’s too late, we’re here.”

The limo joined the line of cars waiting to drop off their celebrity cargo, and the butterflies swarmed Kris’ stomach. He wasn’t sorry that he’d made the decision to participate in the charity event, but he was suddenly worried that his first public kiss with a guy was not only going to be seen by the thousands filling the theater, but televised nationally and seen by _millions_. What if he totally sucked at it?

Before he could get himself too worked up over it, their car pulled up to the red carpet. The door was opened and the sound of the crowd outside rushed in. Kris slid across the seat and stepped out of the car, then turned and held out his hand to Liza. She took it in a crushing grip as flashes went off, blinding him.

Liza held her shoulders square and forced a smile to her lips. She moved ahead of Kris, as if trying to hurry him past the line of cameras and microphones, perhaps in hope that no one would remember seeing him there. Mutinously, Kris took his time, speaking with every reporter that called his name, and posing for photo after photo. Aside from his own personal agenda, Kris was happy to use his name and whatever small amount of celebrity status he might have to bring attention to the issues facing teens, especially gay and lesbian teens.

When Kris finally made it inside Liza was practically tapping her toes with impatience. One of the event staff directed them to the green room where they could wait until it was Kris’ turn to go on stage. He walked beside a stiff-shouldered Liza, ignoring her bad mood as best he could, smiling and raising his hand in greeting to people they passed.

“The label’s not going to be happy about this,” Liza hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

“They signed off on it,” Kris said with a lightness he didn’t feel. He was starting to think he might throw up.

“I’m sure they didn’t realize that you would be kissing another man!”

“Then they should’ve read the fine print,” Kris retorted.

There was a blessed moment of silence before Liza said, “They’re going to _kill_ you for pulling this stunt.”

Kris stopped walking and turned to Liza. “You know what, I’m good from here. Why don’t you go take your seat in the theater.”

“But . . . .”

“I’ll talk to you later,” Kris said, and then headed towards the green room. He saw a restroom before he reached his destination and darted inside. His nerves were affecting his bladder, so he relieved himself, then moved over to the sinks.

Kris studied his reflection while washing his hands and wondered if his nerves were written all over his face. He splashed some water on his face, then ran wet fingers through his hair, making it stick up even more than usual. He gripped the edge of the sink and dropped his head down, and took a couple of deep breaths.

“Hey, you okay?”

Kris jerked his head up and his gaze met a pair of worried blue eyes in the mirror. He hadn’t even heard the door open, and he felt a little foolish at being caught freaking out.

“Yeah,” Kris said, shaking his head a little bit. “I’m fine.”

The gorgeous, dark-haired man drew a handful of paper towels out of the dispenser and held them out to Kris.

“Thanks,” Kris said as he took the towels and patted his face, then dried his hands.

“You nervous about the kiss?”

Kris huffed out a laugh, and carefully studied the paper towels in his hand. “Not exactly. I mean, maybe a little. It’s the first time I’ll be kissing someone on national television, in front of millions of people, so yeah, I’m a little afraid that I’m going to make a fool of myself, I guess, but that’s not the problem.”

Kris’ knight in glittery armor, who he recognized from the cover of Rolling Stone he’d done a couple months previous, leaned his butt against the sink and crossed his arms over his chest. “What is the problem, then?”

Kris tossed the wad of towels towards the waste basket, then rubbed the back of his neck. “I may have . . . misled . . . my management about, uh, who I’d be kissing tonight,” Kris admitted.

“Ahhh,” Adam Lambert said. “You’re going to be feeling the heat tomorrow?”

“The shit has already hit the fan,” Kris said dryly. “While we were on the way over here, someone sent Liza the name of the person I’m matched with tonight. I think she almost had a stroke.”

“And what did you think?”

“Uh,” Kris said with a nervous chuckle, knowing that he was going to be kissing the man standing in front of him in just a few hours, “I guess I thought, at least he’s a good kisser.” Heat suffused his cheeks. “Or so I’ve heard.”

Adam laughed. “Well, he’s a lucky guy.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Kris said, “it’s been a while since I’ve kissed anyone, male or female.”

“If you need to practice, I’m available.”

Kris brought his hand up to his face and laughed. He felt much more at ease than he had when he’d first entered the bathroom.

“Thank you,” Kris said.

Adam’s eyebrows went up and he pushed away from the sink. “Really?”

Kris laughed again when he realized that he’d accidentally accepted Adam’s offer. “No, no, not that I don’t appreciate it, I just meant thank you for, you know, talking me down off the ceiling.”

Adam waved off Kris’ thanks. “You’re welcome. So, you ready to head to the green room now?”

Kris thought about that for a second, then said, “Yeah, I think I am.”

Adam opened the door and gestured for Kris to precede him.

“Uh, I don’t mean to get personal, but don’t you have to . . . .”

Adam looked at him blankly, and then gave a self-deprecating laugh. “Oh, no. I was actually coming in here for a little freak out of my own.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better,” Kris said with a pout.

Adam gave a little shrug. “‘Fraid not.”

“But . . . what do you have to be nervous about?”

“Trust me, if anyone knows what it’s like to screw up one of the two things you do best in front of millions of people, it’s me.”

Kris remembered the flack Adam had received for that performance, but he wasn’t sure what to say about something that had happened so long ago, and he wasn’t ready to let Adam deflect his own worries.

“I’m not sure if that makes me feel better or worse,” Kris said, “that someone who’s had practice kissing for the cameras has nerves.”

Suddenly Kris remembered his manners. He held out his hand. “I’m Kris Allen, by the way.”

Adam smirked as he glanced down at Kris’ hand, then took it into his own. “I know. Adam Lambert.”

Kris blushed. “I know.”

~*~*~*~

Performance anxiety was still eating at Kris, but talking with Adam (“Kissing for charity, I wonder who came up with that idea?” Kris pondered, and then off of Adam’s shifty look said, “You did _not_!”), and trying not to get caught staring at Adam’s lips helped to keep his mind off it.

Kris was laughing at a story Adam had just told him about a very inappropriate gift a certain fan had sent him when one of the event staff appeared in the green room and called Kris’ name. Butterflies immediately began trying to escape from his belly.

Kris didn’t even hear the woman call Adam’s name, though Kris knew she must have, given his prior knowledge and the fact that Adam took his hand and said, “Come on, baby.”

Kris was too concerned with setting one foot in front of the other as Adam led him backstage, so it took him a few seconds to realize that Adam hadn’t been at all surprised to be paired with Kris. He tugged Adam’s hand and pulled him to a halt.

“Hey!” he said, indignant even though he didn’t have a leg to stand on on the moral front. “You knew!”

Adam just winked at him and resumed the course to their mark backstage.

“How did you know?” Kris whined as he followed close on Adam’s heels.

“I’ll tell you later,” Adam promised as they took their spots. He looked at Kris, and then frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Kris was just now wondering about the _mechanics_ of it all. “You’re tall,” he blurted out.

“Yeah?”

“Are we even going to . . . .” Kris gestured between them. “Fit?”

The corner of Adam’s mouth twitched, and Kris realized how his question might have been misconstrued. If you had a dirty, dirty mind.

Kris slapped Adam’s arm even as he fought back a blush. “Not like that, you pervert!”

“Come here,” Adam said, laughing. He drew Kris beneath his arm and pressed him up against his side. “See? We fit perfectly.”

Adam wasn’t wrong. Kris did fit perfectly against his side as if that spot had been made just for him.

“Okay,” Kris said as he snuggled up against Adam, “but we’re not kissing. I mean, my neck, and your neck . . . .”

Adam leaned down and bit Kris’ bottom lip, and then licked it. Kris gasped as his entire body tingled from it.

“When I kiss you,” Adam informed him, “you’re going to forget you even have a neck.”

Kris believed him. He licked his bottom lip, the one Adam had just licked, and tilted his head back. Adam’s eyes went dark and he lowered his head once more.

They both jumped when a clipboard made contact with their butts. “Save it for the stage, boys,“ someone said with a chuckle.

“Oh god.” Kris’ face went hot when he realized that he and Adam had been about to kiss, really kiss, in front of everyone working backstage, and Kris hadn’t even cared (or remembered) that they were there. He buried his face in Adam’s chest. Adam just laughed and rubbed his hand up and down Kris’ back.

A few seconds later a man wearing a headset paused beside them and listened, then looked at Kris. “Your cue is coming up.”

From their spot backstage they could hear Ellen, the event’s MC, introducing Kris. “The fans of our next yummy participant have pledged over ten thousand dollars for the opportunity to see him kiss a pretty boy. Nine of that was mine.”

She waited for the laughter to soften. “And that’s not counting the side bets on who he drew for tonight’s Kiss For Cash. Ladies and gentlemen, Kris Allen!”

The audience, made up of both fans and celebrities who could afford the ticket price, applauded loudly. Adam gave Kris a little shove and said, “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

Kris turned back to look at him and mouthed, ‘What?’ Adam just shrugged, as if he had no idea why he’d said it himself. Kris was still laughing when he stepped out onto the stage. He hugged Ellen and they said their ‘hello’s and ‘how long it’s been since I’ve seen you’s, and then Ellen asked him, as she had everyone who’d been called onto the stage, why he’d chosen to participate in the charity.

“Because it’s for an important cause,” Kris said. “No one should be made to feel bad about themselves because they’re different, whatever different is for any group of people. The fact that children are killing themselves because they hurt too much to see that there is a light at the end of the tunnel is just unacceptable.”

“Alright, thank you, Kris. Now, let’s see who the lucky man is who got paired with Kris,” Ellen said. She made a show of opening the envelope, and then announced, “Adam Lambert!”

The roar from the audience was deafening. Rubbing his hands together, Kris turned to watch Adam’s entrance. He smiled and waved towards the audience, gave Kris what he’d decided was his very own special smile, and then hugged Ellen.

As soon as they finished their greeting, Adam turned to Kris and opened his arms. Laughing, Kris dove in for a hug.

Ellen started to speak a few times, trying to be heard over the audience, and then said, “Have you two met before?”

“Just backstage!” Adam said, squeezing Kris as he gestured backstage with the arm not wrapped around Kris.

“So you’ve never met before tonight?”

“No,” Kris and Adam both said, speaking at the same time, and then looking at each other and laughing.

“So how do you feel about kissing each other?”

“Are you kidding?” Adam said before Kris could respond. “I mean, look at him, he’s so cute! And just my type, too,” he added with a double eyebrow raise to the audience as if to say, “Know what I mean?”

The audience apparently did.

“Kris, how do you feel about kissing Adam?”

“Well,” Kris said with a grin and a shrug, “I’ve heard he knows what he’s doing, so . . . . I’m looking forward to it,” he continued, though most of the words were lost in the audience’s reaction.

“Alright then. Before we get started. Adam. How much do you think your fans have pledged.”

“Oh, gosh,” Adam said, “I don’t know. They see me kiss my bassist on stage all the time, so maybe not too much?”

“Well, you’re right, just a measly twenty five thousand,” Ellen announced, which received another roar of approval from the audience. “Drop in the bucket. Though twenty of that was Portia’s.”

“Now, you have some options for your kiss,” Ellen explained to them as soon as the audience allowed her to. “Let me show you what they are.”

The stage behind them swung around and Kris and Adam saw for the first time what the audience already knew was coming. There was a couch, a chair, a bar stool, and even a fake wall.

“Ooooh,” Adam said into Kris’ ear. “I’d love to press you up against the wall, but things could get out of hand fast if I did.”

Kris blushed down to his toes at that, and Adam just laughed.

“Same with the couch,” he said, ignoring it when Kris elbowed him.

Adam took Kris’ hand and led him across the stage.

“It looks like the bar stool is the winner!” Ellen announced to the audience.

Kris squeaked when Adam grabbed his hips and lifted him onto the stool. He slapped Adam’s arm and hissed, “Adam!”

But the crowd, and Ellen, loved it. Grinning, Adam leaned in and gave Kris a very non-apologetic peck to his lips.

“I chose you,” Adam said as he made himself at home between Kris’ thighs.

“What?”

“Is everyone ready?” Ellen asked, and the audience assured her that they were.

“I saw your name on the list and I told Lane that I wanted you as my partner, and to do whatever she had to to make it happen.”

“Did she have to offer up her first born?” Kris asked, shocked that Adam Lambert had wanted to be paired with him that badly.

“Looks like the boys are ready.”

“If she did,” Adam said, “it was worth it.”

“Okay! And the clock starts . . . .”

Adam claimed Kris’ mouth.

“. . . now!”

The End


End file.
